Hablemos
by Dior EvensO'Autumn
Summary: -Hablemos –Ante la propuesta Kenny baja la mirada-. -He muerto, lo siento- Dice él. /Inspirado en OnajiHanashi/'Crenny'/SemiAU.


**¡Adivinen quien volvio con sus fics salidos de los pelos de la nariz! ¡si! ¡Dior! (?)**

**_No tengo mucho que decir de esto, solo que me inspire en Onaji Hanashi version Ashano y virgintaro :c_ **

**_En fin, como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone , obviamente...Si south park fuera mio habrian mas chicas o mas crenny (?)_**

* * *

><p>El silencio reina entre ambos pero ninguno parece querer ceder y dar el primer paso para iniciar una conversación, lo cual sería claramente más cómodo (al menos para ti). Miras de reojo a la persona que tienes al lado, el sigue mirando por la ventana con la vista fijada en quien-sabe-que y sin embargo mantiene una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

Algunas veces este chico te da escalofríos.

Pero hoy es diferente, ambos por primera vez están en calma, sin peleas ni disturbios. No es como si la relación que mantienen fuera inestable, solo que él es demasiado empalagoso contigo lo cual te molesta bastante en ciertas ocasiones (por no decir siempre), pero como se menciono anteriormente hoy eso no te importa y tratas de no darle más atención de la que merece.

Observas a tu alrededor, ambos son los únicos en el salón y cabe decir que ese día no asistió nadie a clases excepto ustedes dos , esto ocurre desde hace mucho tiempo pero no parece ser algo que los afecte.

El silencio se ve interrumpido cuando Kenny se levanta casi tirando la silla sin cuidado alguno, lo cual claramente llamo tu atención.

-¿Dónde vas? – Preguntas, mirando con curiosidad a tu compañero quien sigue su camino sin molestarse en mirarte.

- A la ventana – Contesta secamente él.

El silencio vuelve por unos cortos segundos y nuevamente te incomodas, buscas alguna manera de poder darle un fin a esta sensación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Eres tu quien pregunta otra vez, Kenny se voltea y sonriente te mira.

-No estoy haciendo nada, ¿no es obvio, Fucker? –El suelta una risita sarcástica y tu frunces el ceño, no solo por su patética respuesta o el sobrenombre que usa en ti, si no que por esa tediosa risa suya.

Tratas de relajar el entrecejo y apuntas la silla ubicada a tu lado.-Ven aquí McCormick, hablemos.- el nombrado parece feliz por tu propuesta y rápidamente se sienta a tu lado.

-Cobro por la hora, pero a ti te lo hago gratis si es de lo que quieres hablar- El te guiña el ojo y tú te sonrojas ligeramente levantando tu dedo del medio, por alguna razón sientes que esperaste por mucho tiempo poder estar de esta manera con él. Pero definitivamente sería mas 'agradable' sin ese ambiente de melancolía, sin esa rara presión en tu pecho.

Los minutos pasan y ambos hablan de cosas triviales, sin importancia. Las mismas cosas de las que hablan siempre, de las mismas cosas que parecen no aburrirles nunca.

…

-. . . ¿Que estas mirando, imbécil?

- A ti.

Ambos se miran por unos largos segundos, tú con vergüenza y el otro con simparía hasta que Kenny nuevamente se levanta en dirección a la ventana.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? –Cambias el tono de tu voz por uno más serio y/o molesto. Kenneth frena al llegar a su destino y se voltea a verte.

-No voy a ningún sitio –El hace una pequeña pausa y se voltea hacia la ventana murmurando un casi inaudible '_siempre estaré a tu lado'_

* * *

><p>Ese día nuevamente nadie asistió a clases.<p>

Caminas por los pasillos totalmente desolados en busca de Kenneth y quien sabe a donde se metió ahora. Gritas, gritas su nombre y cada musculo de tu cuerpo se contrae al no recibir respuestas. La desesperación te comenzaba a consumir hasta que alguien toca tu hombro de forma brusca, te volteas solo para encontrarte con los ojos índigos de tu amigo, el cual parecía querer explicaciones por tus gritos.

-¿¡Donde estabas!? –Gritas jalándole por los hombros, él te toma del brazo y te jala hasta un salón casi vacío, claro si no fuera por dos mesas y un pizarrón lleno de garabatos inentendibles.

-Estaba aquí, viendo porno.

Jalas sus mejillas con molestia, acto que él no parece entender, sin embargo no te detienes.- Hablemos –Dices, el baja la mirada y se aleja de ti sobando sus mejillas.

-Pero ya me debo ir.

Guardas silencio y caes en cuenta de lo que ocurre. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes de lo raro que era todo esto? Nuevamente miras el salón y te percatas de un ramo de flores amarillas en una de las dos mesas.

No…

-No esto otra vez…-Tu voz se nota rota y un molesto nudo aparece en tu garganta, Kenny te mira detenidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas se acerca a ti uniendo sus labios con lo tuyos.

Cuando al fin el contrario corta el beso, se acerca a tu oido...

_''He muerto, lo siento''_

* * *

><p><strong>CONISHIGUA MADAFACAS.<strong>

**Acabo de escribir algo yaoi, pidan un deseo (?)**

**No gusto mucho del yaoi... But, el crenny es mi gran amor. **

**Ultimamente tengo MILES de ideas pero... no tengo tiempo y ahora que trato de salvar el trimestre y entrar a un buen liceo (de medicina plz) no tengo tiempo para nada mas que estudiar y seguir estudianto y ya me tienen harta las celulas y la wea, pero me hice el tiempo para escribir esto por muy mediocre o corto que sea.  
><strong>

**No espero que les guste por que ni a mi me gusto (?)**

**Buuut... KENNY PARA LA SIGUIENTE ASHANO. **

**DAZE... KENNY ENTRO AL DAZE (?)-aunque no sea un daze excantamente-. (?)  
><strong>

**Supongo que me tiene algo mal tanto Kagerou proyect. No me culpen, la saga es hermosa.**

**No creo tener mas que decir, so... Adios!**

**-Belén.**


End file.
